The Ghoullade
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: After a freak lab accident, a scientist gains the ability to transform into a Ghost Pokemon. What will happen when Ghosts start coming out?


**A.N. New Story! Now, this one is using Characters that I asked my buddy, YourDearRomeo, to put in his story, Soul Link. This story shall show the character's true colors, however, so don't think that you'll see the exact same characters in it. Now, onto clarification... **"This is normal speak" *This is thought* "**This is telepathy"**

* * *

I started to put on my lab gloves, ready to start up a new project. Isis, my Gardevoir, held my lab goggles out, aiding me in my experiment.

"Thank you, Isis." I told her.

"**You're welcome, David.**" She sent me through Telepathy. I put on my goggles, and then walked down into the lab. After I managed to Isolate the gene in Eevees that enabled them to evolve into so many different forms, I had been given a grant to do whatever project I wanted. So, I decided to try to create a bridge to the Spirit World, and see which Spirits controlled Dusknoir. After walking down the steps, hearing the soft clop of my boots on every step, and was immersed in the underground lab. I walked over to the device that was built into the wall, and would act like a portal between the worlds. I crouched down, and picked up the end of the power cable. I carried it behind the table, where we were a safe distance from any effects the portal could cause. Isis was already there, holding up the other end. "**You ready to do this?**" She asked me.

"About as ready as we'll ever be." I said, taking the plug from her. She stood behind me, and I held a plug in each hand.

"**Breaking through a strange portal in three, two...**"Isis counted down in my mind.

"One. BANZAI!" I yelled, shoving the plugs together, connecting them. The device in the wall gave off a few sparks, but did nothing.

"**Shit. I'll go check the breakers...**" Isis said.

"Could you please?" I asked her. She nodded, and then floated out of the room. I walked back over to the device, curious as to why it had stopped. I kicked the thing, then walked inside. I ran my hand along the side of the wall, while looking around, trying to find the cause of the problem. However, after going over a portion of wall that caused my hand to sink a bit, and emit a small beep, I was wrapped in light and wracked with immense pain, causing me to scream bloody murder.

* * *

I opened my eyes a few minutes later, and instantly noticed something was wrong. I was staring up at the ceiling. *But...I was just in the machine. How could I be out here when I was just in there?* I asked myself. I started to stand up, closing my eyes for a brief second as I did. When I stood up, I noticed that I seemed to be carrying more weight than I remembered. I saw a reflective surface, and instantly was shocked.

"What the hell?" I asked myself, seeing this body's strange design. I looked like a Gallade, but I was noticeably different. For one, the green on them was black on me. My eyes were blue, instead of their standard Red or even my gray eyes. Then, we got to the horn, or to be specific, lack thereof. There was nothing, except for the hole in me where it was. I looked at my arm, and saw that the blade for this form was broken off. *Damn...I was thinking that I could-* I started to think, before a glowing green blade came out from the broken edge. "Woah..." I said to myself. I then saw a large beam of light, going completely down my front, extend, and as it parted, my body returned to my human form. I looked down and saw that I was in my original clothes.

"David?" I heard a familiar angelic voice say.

"What the-?" I said, now realizing that I could hear what she was saying. I watched Isis walk down the stairs, and was staring at me.

"**Oh, thank Arceus. I heard a massive ****blast. Are you okay?**" She asked me.

"Yeah. Hey, Isis...do you think you could try speaking, and not through Telepathy?" I asked her. She looked at me with wide eyes, and then nodded.

"L...like this?" She asked, raising a hand close to her mouth, as if shy.

"Exactly like that...I...I can understand you, Isis!" I exclaimed to her.

"What? How?" She asked, walking towards me.

"I...I don't know..." I said to her. She simply ran up to me and hugged me, her horn instantly digging into my chest. This caused me to be surrounded by the lights yet again, turning me back into this monstrosity of a form. She looked at me after I was done transforming, and just stared at me.

"David...You're...You're..." She said, her eyes practically growing and popping out of her skull.

"Isis, what am I?" I asked her, before I started sinking. I looked at my feet to see that the parts that were going into the floor, quite literally, were outlined in blue. I pulled myself up, and managed to get the blue outline off of me. As soon as I did this, however, I started floating, and without Isis using Psychic to do this.

"David...I...I think you've become...half Ghost-Type..." She said, taking my hand. Almost instantly, it turned into a see through part, with black outlines. "David! Your arm!" She said, looking at my arm, which was taken by this.

"What? Why is it covered in a black outline?" I asked her.

"Outline? David, it disappeared!" She said, shaking her hand at me. I focused, and managed to make the outline disappear, but made the colors of my arm reappear. "You...You can turn invisible and intangible...You really have become a Ghost-Type..." She said.

* * *

After we managed to get me to transform back and forth at will, we tested out my powers, which also led me to know that I had a broken crest in my other form. I learned that I was able to understand both humans and Pokemon, I could fly, turn intangible, invisible, and recreate the broken parts of my body out of what had to be an Ectoplasmic Energy. We also figured out that the problem was that we hadn't pushed the "On" button when we turned on the device, which was stupidly within the device.

"So, why am I looking like this?" I asked her, in my alternate form.

"I'm not sure...it may be because the stuff that affected you was from a Gallade. I'm going to have to run a blood test on you." She said, taking out a syringe. I let her draw the now glowing green blood from my arm, and watched as she put some in the testing device and some on a slide, then examining it under a microscope. "Oh my Arceus!" She exclaimed.

"What?" I asked her, walking over to the microscope, curious as to what had frightened her.

"Y..your DNA...it's been infused with Ectoplasm..." She said, backing away from the microscope, enabling me to see my helixes glow green.

"What in Arceus's name?" I asked her.

"I...I don't know. It seems, you're a half Ghoul...half man..." She said. I looked at my arms, and was amazed at what had changed me.

"A Ghoul Gallade...The Ghoullade..." I said to myself.

"Cool it, David. You're starting to make it seem like you want to be a Superhero..." She said, giving me a playful slap on the back of the head.

"Hey...I wasn't saying that I want to be a hero, I was just saying what I think we should name this transformation of mine." I explained to her, giving her a playful smack on her ass as she passed by.

"Hey, I just thought of something." She said after registering the smack on the ass.

"What?" I asked her. She walked over to me, with her eyes sporting a seductive look.

"Now that you can do this form, we can have an openly public relationship. You can wear something to cover up your Ghost parts, and we can come up with a story or some excuses for you if they find out what you look like. I can make you a fake horn too!" She said, hugging me, causing her horn to go into the hole in my chest. "Oh! Sorry!" She said, moving her body so that her horn wasn't in my chest hole.

* * *

I walked around in this form, head covered by a shawl, a false, orange horn sticking out of my chest, causing me some discomfort. I walked with Isis in my arm's tow, and we walked all around town, seeing the many places around us.

"Hey! A Shiny Gardevoir and a Gallade!" We heard from behind us. I turned to see a young boy, obviously having started his journey as a Pokemon Trainer. "Since you two obviously don't have a trainer, then I'll just capture you both!" He said, sending out a Torchic. I chuckled, and sliced a PokeBall he threw at me in half.

"Kid, go home." I told him. Obviously not having seen any Pokemon speak English, the little boy ran away, with his Torchic following him. Isis and I laughed at this, and we decided to walk home. After discouraging many Trainers, we finally managed to get back to the lab. I transformed back as soon as we were in the windowless building, and after I removed the fake horn. "Arceus-Damn that was uncomfortable!" I exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you mean." Isis said to me.

"Well, that's probably because you've gotten used to your horn. I haven't!" I said, taking off my lab gloves and goggles. I walked into the place where she and I slept, and fell onto the bed. I let my mind rest, and quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

I woke up to see Isis resting on me, sleeping soundlessly. I smiled, and stayed still, letting her sleep peacefully. This gave me some time to think about what had been happening, and what I should do next. *Wait, what if...I wasn't the only spirit that came out of that portal...What if...something bad came out of it...What if...I'm not the only Ghost from it...* I thought to myself. I looked down at Isis, and realized what I had to do.

"Mmm..." Isis said in her sleep. I chuckled, and lightly stroked her hair, causing her to stir. "D...David?" She said, slowly opening her orange eyes.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead..." I said to her, giving her a small hug, which she returned.

"Good morning, HuggyBear..." She replied, using the nickname she gave me a long time ago, when she and I started our relationship. I gave her a chuckle, and then I got out of the bed. She followed, then we went over to the section of the lab with the Portal. I tapped the large steel doors that contained the entire Spirit World behind it. Isis stayed a relatively safe distance from it, apparently sensing something bad behind it.

"Isis, can you sense anything behind this?" I asked her. Her form was outlined in a pale blue glow, and she lifted into the air for about a minute, and then she floated back down.

"Nothing. There's too many things in there that aren't alive. I'm completely blind from out here." She said. I looked at the door, and transformed. I then focused on the area behind it, and it immediately opened up in my mind. I stopped, amazed at what I could do.

"I...I think that I can actually sense what's going on. There's millions of Ghosts behind that door..." I said, turning back to a human.

"Wow...So...you can sense Ghosts?" She asked me.

"Yeah...I think I can..." I said to her. She walked over to me, and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her, and we just stood there, in each other's embrace.

* * *

**A.N Be prepared for a lot of crazy stuff from here on out, Jack!**


End file.
